


Beholder

by Ringshadow



Series: Side Effects [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien DNA can't be good for you, Gen, basically a drabble, but I like the concept, not sure where this fits into the show timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The change happens gradually, creeping into his life so slowly he just accepts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beholder

The change started in his eyes.  
  
Or at least that was the first visible change. He’d been shaving, blade gliding over his chin and watching his reflection when he realized there was something decidedly … odd, about his eyes. He had made himself finish shaving, even pat his skin dry before leaning in, staring at the mirror.  
  
His pupils were no longer round.  
  
It was close, but on examination they were fat teardrops, the points facing outward, widening and narrowing slightly as his eyes adjusted to light.  
  
The reasoning seemed obvious. He’d had alien based serum running in his veins for … months, now. Most of a year, actually to no known changes or ill effects. Here was a change, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He should report it, of course.  
  
But May had told him her real reasons for being there.  
  
So he said nothing. Noted it, and moved on.  
  
For a while it seemed to be merely an appearance change. No shift in his vision, at first. It crept up on him slowly, until he was on foot in persuit and realized he was following a haze in the air and trusting it immediately.  
  
Ultraviolet spectrum vision, not a lot but getting stronger. His visible light spectrum range was widening, and he couldn’t even complain because everything was so beautiful. He knew he should be reporting this and remove himself from duty, but he didn’t. He carried on blissfully in a beautiful world, and kept telling himself he’d phone it in if it got more serious.  
  
It revealed itself as more serious when he got maced. Right to the face, and he froze and held his breath as new muscles twitched and a slightly hazy barrier slid across his eyes, the mace hitting that and .. no pain. None at all. He’d actually laughed out loud, taking the target down then grabbing a bottle of water from Skye after, pouring it over his eyes and watching the film of mace wash away before he blinked the barrier a few times.  
  
Skye was staring but said nothing, so he offered her a quirk of a smile, taking a drink of the water before putting a finger to his lips. She nodded, once.  
  
Nictating membranes. Second eyelids.  
  
Probably he needed to tell someone. He didn’t.


End file.
